


By the light of the Moon

by Red_Lover27



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lover27/pseuds/Red_Lover27
Summary: Will two friends finally become lovers?





	

“Why, why, why? Please I need answers,” begged Jamie staring longingly at the Man in the Moon.  
“Why can’t I feel this way about anybody else. Please, I have fallen head over heels, as stupid as that sounds, for someone that I could possibly never have a relationship with.” Tears forming in the corners of his honey eyes.  
“I have no one else to ask about this so I guess you will have to do.” Begins the young man, who I might say so has grown into a remarkable adult. Jamie Bennett filled out well during his teenage years, turning nineteen just a short time before. Those soul-searing eyes never altered, just every other body part catching up. Finally hitting that six-foot mark a year ago complemented his lean muscled physique flawlessly. Trust me when I say the benefits of puberty did not go unnoticed by the opposite sex.   
“My thoughts are racing through my mind so fast I couldn’t possibly try to keep up. How do you tell your best friend, who also happens to be a Guardian, that you love him without scaring him for all eternity? It would not be so bad if the girls at school would leave me be. First, they throw themselves at me, then when I say no they try to set me up with their “best friend” thinking that is what I want. I can’t, however, tell them I am and have been in love with Jack Frost for as long as I can remember.” As the last word fell from Jamie’s lips a single tear glistened in the light of the full moon. The young man longed for an answer to his question that tore at his heart, unfortunately, his pleas fell on the deaf ears of a rock in space. Jamie sighed heavily knowing this was getting him nowhere but still continued longing out the window for an answer anyhow.   
Jamie had been out for some time when a set of blue eyes laid sight on the sleeping form. Flying off before waking his first believer even had a clue he was there he was gone once again in the night. Jack visited the young man when weather permitted and did so often. The guardian himself kept a big secret as well, he too had fallen in love just a short couple years ago. The Guardian, you see, had finally found the courage deep inside himself to let his feelings be known to one Jaime Bennett. Seeing him sound asleep in the moonlight by the window he lost all courage that had miraculously formed inside the winter spirit.  
Confused, Jack looked to the man in the moon and stopped mid-flight. He spun around and headed back from where he just came. Jack Frost paused momentarily at the window and gave a brief thought as to what he was about to do and said to hell with it and went on in. Quietly finding his way into the bedroom he paused only a moment to look at the sleeping form in the bed across the room. Lost so deep in thought the Guardian did not notice the slow even breathing of the young man below him start to pick up.  
“Jack?” Being startled out of his thought process Jack fell back on the floor knocking a couple items over in the process. “Your lucky no one else is home,” Jamie let out a soft chuckle. “What are you doing here this late at night anyway?”  
“Well… um, I… uh,” tripping all over his words he tried to spit out the best he could before finally blurting out, “I have something I have been meaning to tell you for some time now.” Jamie pulled back his blanket to reveal he had stripped some of his clothing when he had gotten in bed. A blush had started to form on Jack’s face when he realized the person before him was in his boxers and really close to him.  
“Jack I need to tell you something as well.” Both had worked up every ounce of courage they had just to say that.  
“I love you…”  
“I’m in love with you… what did you say?”  
“I love you Jamie Bennett and I have been for some time but I wanted to give you a chance at a normal life by not telling you.”  
“Jack I have had immense feelings for you and only you. I have tried to shake this feeling and I can’t, please I want to give this a chance no matter the cost. Because I am, have been, and will always be in love with you Jack Frost.” The strong voice never once faltering in his confession looked down at the winter spirit with all the emotions in his eyes to convey the deepest sincerity.  
“Jamie,” was all that was said before a strong hand found its way into soft snowy white hair, pulling him into a passion filled kiss. With neither body wanting to pull away from this beautiful embrace, a need for air burned in their lungs only to urge both young men into a deeper kiss. Finally pulling apart from one another, foreheads leaned against one another with hearts beating so loud the other could feel it.  
“Damn,” Jack finally spoke.  
“Yeah”  
“Is that what I have been afraid to speak up about all this time.”  
“You are not the only one, I’ve been petrified to say anything for fear of losing you and if that had happened.  
“Shh, I’m here now, right?” Jack put his hand under that wonderful jaw and pulled it up to look in the deep pools of honey staring back at him. “I’m sorry I took so long to say anything to your love, I guess 316 years of building confidence can all be gone out the window when the heart is involved.” A soft giggle passed between the new lovers before the winter guardian had something dawn on him. “So wait, Jamie, how long have you had a ‘thing’ for me?”  
It was now time for the other half of this duo to be the one to blush. “Uh… about four years now.”   
“Then let us make up for some lost time while we can.” And with that Jack was the one that grabbed Jamie’s hair pulling him into lust filled embrace. The warmer of the two soon felt what he thought was an ice cube touch his lips and on instinct opened his mouth. Before too long it was a battle of fire and ice going back and forth. Jamie soon, however, seized the moment pulling his frosty lover into his lap.  
When twin groans filled the air around them, the young pair pulled apart and looked down. Quickly looking back up they realized the other had just as deep a blush as what covered their own. The human one of the pair had it finally dawn on him that the only thing covering his arousal was his boxers and the light shade of pink on his face soon darkened.  
“I’m not quite ready to take this, there yet,” Jack started sarcastically  
“Oh crap, I’m not either, I mean I want to one day, but not this very moment. I mean,” the younger man was cut off not soon enough by a quick peck on the lips.  
“Relax I’m screwing with you.”  
“God you truly live up to that prankster title don’t you.”  
“You bet your sweet ass I do.” Both gave the other a serious look but burst into a full on laughing fit. After having the best laugh either has had in a long time, they fell into a comfortable silence staring into the other lover’s eyes.  
“Jamie, I may not be able to be here with you every day like you deserve, but I promise to give it my all.”  
“Jack, oh sweet Jack Frost.” He began while running his thumb across the icy cheek. “I will love you no less just because elsewhere in the world. It just means the time we do spend together will all the more special to me. And I could care less what we physically can or can’t do or what we have time for as long as I get to call you mine. That is all that truly matters to me.” With that beautiful declaration fire and ice meet again with no less passion than the first time.  
“I love you,” They said in unison.  
“Hey since I am home alone, would you want to stay here for the night? Just so maybe I could see you for a little while tomorrow, you know just in case you’re gone for a while.” The sight before him pulled at his cold heart strings and nodded his head. Jamie got up first then pulled the reason for his affections up to his solid chest lightly kissing him before pulling him on the bed. With an unceremonious umph, Jack landed on top of a well-muscled young man.  
“Ok I have to ask can you please lift up your shirt just once tonight?” He practically begged.  
“I’ll do you one better,” and with that Jack finally confirmed his suspicions. Jamie did in fact really take care of his body, he wasn’t a bodybuilder by any means but had filled out to lean physique. “Apparently you like what you see?” A cold hand found its way to his chest and pushed the younger back onto the bed.  
“I do and I hope I will enjoy all the benefits down the road of all those muscles too?”  
“Oh you will trust me, but for now I’m exhausted.” Jack Frost found a wonderful niche in the crook of Jamie’s arm and fell into the most peaceful nights' sleep he had had in a long time.


End file.
